


I was always yours

by Boykingsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boykingsam/pseuds/Boykingsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincest ficlet where the boys find out they're both in love with the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was always yours

Dean looks at him. He always has, it was never a big deal. But it was always for protection, for security. 

"Watch over Sammy," John said. 

It was different now, so very different. Sam would be doing research and Dean would stare at him for a second too long, glance for two moments rather than one. Sam could get used to it. All he ever wanted was to be noticed by Dean. His big brother, his whole world. But why was Dean suddenly showing an interest? Nothing had changed with Sam. I mean yeah, he just got back from hell, but that was all. He didn't think it mattered, he couldn't remember it anyway. 

Sam's head was throbbing and he frowned. He wasn't expecting Dean to notice him so quickly. "Hey Sammy, you okay?" 

Dean kneeled down and placed his hands on Sam's knees. "Uh, yeah Dean, ye-um, I'm okay." He was nervous, so nervous. He imagined Dean on his knees for him so many times before, but never like this, asking him how he was doing. Being so patient and oh so gentle. He wanted to scream out no. That he had never really been okay. He wanted to tell him that the only thing he ever wanted was to be with him, wrap himself around his brother's body and never let go. But he couldn't say that, could never let Dean see him as a freak.

"Sam-I." Heavy breathing. Elongated pauses. Something was going on. "You were gone Sam, you were gone and I stayed away. I went to Lisa and I tried Sammy, I tried so hard to be without you. But Sammy, every time she held my hand I thought it was you. I wanted it to be you. You wer- you are, Sam, you are everything. I need. It's always been just y-." 

He couldn't put in words what Sam meant to him, no combination of twenty six letters was ever going to be enough. 

"Tell me I'm wrong Sam, tell me I'm messed up and I'll leave. I'll leave you to be normal." Dean buried his face on the bed sheet besides Sam's knee and breathed in. He didn't know if he would be able to move on if Sam rejected him but he did know that for Sam, he would do anything. Dean would burn down the whole world for his baby brother Sammy.

Sam never imagined it could be this way, he never imagined that Dean would ever feel the same way he did. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. "Never Dean, don't ever leave. I need this, I've always needed this." The surprise in Dean's eyes was so evident that Sam wanted to cry. How could I not love you? Sam wanted to whisper. He pulled Dean up to face him and he pushed their foreheads together. "Always need you, Dean." And he kissed him, kissed his big brother like he was drowning and Dean was the only thing that could keep him afloat.


End file.
